Words to match a Rose
by Palapi
Summary: Poetry by me :/
1. The Old Stone Knight

The old stone knight sat still

he sat still on a private hill

passersby would nod in appreciation

but that could not hide their deviation

For on this hill, the old stone knight kept a stone

A stone that remained forever warm

A stone that could allow any family to prosper

The knight guarded the stone for without it, he would be no more

but without him, it too would be no more

The old stone knight was not truly old

He only had memory of the stone and the way it was needed

the moss drifted from his pike while he watched each one

He would always stare hard at the passersby

but would never attempt to harm them

His guarding was peaceful for the first twenty-five years

that was, until, a young maiden passed by with frazzled red hair

her eyes were of a hazel color and skin tanned for it was her descent

Her stroll by _him_ caused her to stop

"Why do you stand there guarding the hill?" she asked.

"I have nothing other than this to do." He replied blatantly.

She continued her walking as normal

the knight turned to find his stone had disappeared

He searched the hill frantically and felt afeared

"You search for this?"

The knight's stone sat in the maiden's hands, reaching a red glow

"Might I have that? It is quite dear to me I shall have you know." The knight requested

The maiden approached the knight, without fear as others had before

placing the stone gingerly she walked away

The knight placed a single hand on the stone and found it to be cold and gray

he called for the maiden and when she returned at long last she sat near him

"Is it something you need stone knight?"

He handed her the stone and it warmed,

she placed it down and it cooled

A man approached from the east and grabbed the maiden by the arm

she waved a final goodbye and the knight, watched the stone crumble

The knight hit the ground as he lost strength, and soon, fumbled the weapon

A single tear fell from the knight's eye as he sat still for the final time


	2. Perfect

I lie in wait

in wait of fate,

a perfect maiden

who's beauty shal not faden

The others were all created

but she is much more realistic

she will drive men ballistic

I wait for fate

To deliver her unto me

I shall not deliver her unto thee

for she is no prize

A prize though I can create from naught

Oh beautiful maiden I await thee

For you shall set me free


	3. Purpose and Death

If thou hath no more

thine fate hath relation to death.

Whence thou art no more

further, and further, drifts thee

in the endless abyss, that is absence of purpose.

thine purpose may be measly

thine purpose may be false

thine purpose may be great.

Dost thou hath no purpose?

Hast thou purpose existed naught?

Thine purpose if thou hath none

is one meant for greatness


	4. She's The One

Oh how I will miss thee,

and thine amazing talent,

Oh how I will fathom our next meeting,

When we all meet once more,

Thine kindness hath shown me a path,

And one I will take to the end.

Although our meeting was yet short,

I have taken each moment to heart,

Whilst writing a short poem,

My heart begins to sink,

Not for the sadness of loss,

But for the draining of overflowing emotion.

Like a ship into an iceberg,

My heart begins to fill,

Not for the impending doom of passengers,

But the weight of the waves of emotion flowing in.

This message was not so much for a farewell,

As it was to save my ship from sinking,

Although one must learn from mistakes,

I have not fully yet.

The mistakes we make,

Are smaller yet,

But it is when they do not come anymore,

That we will understand,

Our journey hath come to an end.


	5. The Goddess' Guard

Oh fair goddess

Destruction hath befallen thine servants

The seraphim thineselves hath feared

As have I fair goddess

In thy kingdom darkness intrudes

Thou art the only one who can save us

Yet ye lie in deep sleep

Wherefore art thou my goddess

Thyself art tired is she not?

Silenced the sentinels stand still as statues

wry wrongings of the righteous

How we shall continue I do not know

For without you dear goddess

thine kingdom

Shalt fall


	6. The Knight and Dame

Hints and clues

played with classic blues

Had come with a great many hues

In every shade but the old world flues.

Yet even then there were the masterful

Yet even among them none were more wonderful

nor blunderful,

than the bright young maiden

who's charitable beauty, had never faden

through blind prophecies she earned fame

but through strange occurrence, became a dame

through savagery and ravagery

she lost her beauty

now a spirit more black made her duty

all the more enjoyable as she cut down each foe

but oh so woe

a man had felt,

a black-spirited beauty

He asked for double duty

in hopes to meet her on the battlefield...

blades clashed

and shields smashed

until both lost breath

and their allies met death.

falling into each other's embrace

the drum resounding bass

as the opposing armies left the two alone,

for a few


	7. The Lady Traveller

Hints and clues

played with classic blues

Had come with a great many hues

In every shade but the old world flues.

Yet even then there were the masterful

Yet even among them none were more wonderful

nor blunderful,

than the bright young maiden

who's charitable beauty, had never faden

through blind prophecies she earned fame

but through strange occurrence, became a dame

through savagery and ravagery

she lost her beauty

now a spirit more black made her duty

all the more enjoyable as she cut down each foe

but oh so woe

a man had felt,

a black-spirited beauty

He asked for double duty

in hopes to meet her on the battlefield...

blades clashed

and shields smashed

until both lost breath

and their allies met death.

falling into each other's embrace

the drum resounding bass

as the opposing armies left the two alone,

for a few


	8. The Sin of One

Doth thou knoweth of death's sin?

For death himself hath sinned.

In the name of all that he finds beautiful,

Death hath sinned.

His sin is that of gluttony,

Constantly reaping more than his harvest.

The souls of many more than should,

Hath already fallen into his bale.

For even death himself may sin.

Of all the seven,

Death hath found a single for himself.

Maybe they shalt find more,

For it is only human to sin.

Even death should be provided the chance,

To become what we already are.

Human.


End file.
